Melancholic
by DreamyLoner
Summary: Iceland, South Korea and Hong Kong have been friends with benefits for a while. What happens when England messes up his crappy magic and everything goes wrong from there? Crack fic. South Korea/Hong Kong/Iceland (KorHongIce).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic is requested by a friend who wants to read more KorHongIce stuff. And again this is downright crack and silly XD I have no idea if I can even continue this but I've had fun writing the first chapter. I'm gonna update another multi-chapter fic first before I come back to this one. Hopefully, it isn't as bad as it seems.**

 **By the way, another song inspiration comes from Melancholic, by Rin Kagamine :D There's an English cover on youtube.**

 **Not sure if it's a cliffhanger in the end, but well I'll try to see what I can do for future chapters, if I'm to continue this XD You can also give me some advice. I haven't had a concrete plan yet.**

* * *

Five minutes into the conference, the room was already filled with endless bickering and glass shattering. America stood on top of the table and tapped his muscular chest. With a cheese burger in hand, he continued to deliver his hero speech. England and France were currently trying to tear each other's hair off, starting with France grabbing England's eyebrows and making him shriek like a teenage girl. China had laid out on the table a variety of Chinese treats. Other members of the Asian family joined his cuisine expo as Russia sneaked up on the ancient nation and attempted to coax him into becoming one. Unfortunately, his sister Belarus caught him first and the big-nosed Russian fled dropping his faucet pipe in the process. Germany growled and stood up. He was about to slam the table and silence everyone when a certain Italian kissed him on the cheek. His face became fiery red. Japan seized the opportunity to snap a photo, alongside Hungary, whose ex-husband was playing the piano in the background while his annoying friend Prussia (who wasn't even invited to the meeting anymore but insisted on attending because he was purely awesome) was trying to mess up his keys. Switzerland got out his rifle whenever someone neared him or his sister. A timid Canadian was forgotten in one corner hugging his beloved polar bear.

Three teenagers sat quietly in a far end corner, segregated from the rest of the nations. Iceland watched his brother smacking Denmark on the head, Sweden trying to communicate with an ikea chair and Finland already packing Christmas presents. Hong Kong sat next to him, arms crossed and yawning. South Korea miraculously didn't join the chaos because he was too immersed in doodling nude women on his paper.

"Those boobs are, like, hella big," Hong Kong commented when he peeked over Yong Soo's shoulder. "No one can, like, live with that distorted proportion."

"Like Barbie, you mean?" Iceland said.

"I draw what I want da-ze!" South Korea exclaimed. His irritating curl bounced up. "Big boobs are the best! They originated in-"

"No, they don't," Hong Kong cut him off. "If anything, I'm sure as hell girls at my place have, like, bigger boobs. NATURAL boobs. Not artificial ones."

"Woah, what do you mean by that!" South Korea pouted.

"Wait, you seriously wanna compare?" Iceland said expressionlessly. "I can prove it to you Icelandic girls are way hotter."

"Oh I believe so," Hong Kong said with a smirk. "Since Icelandic guys are, like, already this hot."

Iceland's cheeks reddened. He snorted. Hong Kong chuckled.

"What's wrong with my people's breasts anyway?" South Korea protested and tapped the table.

"Nothing's wrong," Hong Kong said. "Just saying, like, they might not be real."

"Real or not. That doesn't matter da-ze! They're awesome!" The proud Korean shot his fist in the air and laughed.

"Yea, right."

The other two rolled their eyes and looked ahead. The chaos continued. It was seriously getting boring and pointless to attend the world meeting. Hong Kong didn't want to come. He was dragged there by his teacher or brother or father for that matter, China, who insisted that he helped him organise some documents and arrange his timetable (be his lackey in short). If it hadn't been Iceland's call and South Korea's constant bugging, he wouldn't have appeared in these boisterous events. He would have stayed home, finished his work, earned a few billions and then lazed about for the entire afternoon. That was way better than sitting in a noisy, dangerous room somewhere in London.

"I'm done," Hong Kong piped up. He stood up and glanced down at his two close friends. "I'm, like, heading out for a bit. You guys coming or not?"

"Sure," Iceland said. "But where?"

"No idea yet." Hong Kong shrugged.

"I know! We should go to the bar or something da-ze! Hook up with some girls and get laid!" South Korea suggested. "Those with big boobs."

Hong Kong smacked him with a stack of documents.

"We can, like, walk around London a bit. Used to live here. I still know a couple of places we can, like, spend a decent afternoon in."

"Cool," Iceland said and stood up. "Let's go then."

"What's wrong with going to the bar?" The disgruntled Korean tagged along with a pout.

"Any ideas that come from you are wrong," Hong Kong said.

"That's plain mean da-ze!" Korea whined and draped his arms around the other two boys.

"You sure you can sneak out?" Hong Kong asked, glimpsing Norway in the distance.

"Oh please, I do what I want. He has no control over me, okay?" Iceland grunted.

"Good, I'm not, like, worrying about you," Hong Kong said. "I worry about my safety. Last time you hung out with us, Norway, like, sent a troll to track us down."

"I've already promised you that it won't happen again!" Iceland blushed and dragged his two friends towards the door.

They almost reached the door when a sudden beam of light struck Hong Kong's back. The three teenagers halted. South Korea and Iceland both scooted away a little as light blinded them. Hong Kong covered his eyes with his hands. Light engulfed the city state. His body tensed up. His limbs felt numb and weird. He collapsed to the ground.

"Leon!" His two friends quickly dashed over to him.

When the light finally disappeared, Hong Kong was curled up on the floor.

"Leon, are you okay da-ze?" South Korea shook him.

Iceland looked around the conference room, suddenly realising that it was exceptionally quiet. Everyone had stopped fighting and dropped whatever they had in hands. They all gazed at them in bewilderment. He caught the disturbing sight of England dressed as Britannia Angel floating in one corner with a wand.

Hong Kong groaned and sat up. Everyone gasped.

Iceland and South Korea blinked incredulously at their friend. Hong Kong, oblivious to the commotion, shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Strange. The suit had gotten so much bigger and the sleeves were way too long.

Hong Kong frowned. Why was everyone looking this way with curious eyes?

"Hong…" Iceland stammered and pointed to his friend. "You…are…a girl."

Hong Kong stared down at her body. Her eyes widened. She jumped up. The pants almost slid down. She pulled them up and glared at England, who let out an apologetic chuckle and pointed to France, his original target. Apparently, France had dodged and the magic beam hit Hong Kong instead.

"You!" Hong Kong growled and stomped up to her previous guardian. "Why would you, like, do that?"

"Easy there, champ," England said and put up his hands in defence. "It was an accident!"

"An accident!" China trod towards England. He pushed Hong Kong aside and yanked England by his white dress. "Turn Hong Kong back to normal this instant!"

"Come on!" Hong Kong urged, starting to get uncomfortable with all the unnecessary attention he was gaining from the crowd.

"I can't! This spell will wear off itself in a week!" England said. "Relax, it does no harm!"

"Aiyah! You and your stupid magic!"

China growled and tackled England to the ground. A fight ensued. America started laughing. Russia watched in amusement. France attempted to touch Hong Kong. Iceland and South Korea dragged her away in time. They fled the conference room after Germany went berserk and bawled at everyone.

Hong Kong was sure she had brought her lucky charm with her. The fortune cookie she had eaten earlier also predicted a fairly peaceful day.

"Damn it," she cursed and glanced down at her body. They had retreated to the hotel. She headed straight into her room and looked into the mirror. Her dark brown hair had gotten much longer. It reached down to her hips. Her eyes had gotten larger, her waist much thinner and then…

"What the hell?"

She cupped her breasts in dismay.

"This is ridiculous," she huffed and went out of the bathroom. She dug into the drawer and rummaged in her suitcase. With much ado, she found a T-shirt that was long enough to cover her hips. She couldn't find any pants that fitted her. Just then, Taiwan knocked on the door. She opened the door slightly, allowing a small crack for interactions.

"What now," Hong Kong muttered.

Taiwan giggled.

"Oh drop it, Mei. It's not funny, okay?"

"Can I see you?"

"No," Hong Kong rejected promptly.

"Oh come on, you look cute!" Taiwan chuckled.

"I know you've, like, come to take photos for Japan," Hong Kong said. "So, I'm, like, not falling into your trap, cheeky spy."

"Miserly." Taiwan pouted and tossed a bag at her "sister". "There, figure you won't find any clothes fitting. Here you go."

Hong Kong caught the bag and smiled.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Taiwan said with a smirk. "Now let me take one picture."

Hong Kong sighed, "Fine."

She changed into the black leggings and a pair of white boots Taiwan had lent her. She let Taiwan snap one photo and shooed her away.

"Curse you, Arthur," Hong Kong grumbled and cracked her knuckles. "I'm, like, gonna set your house on fire for sure."

Another knock came shortly on the door.

"What's it now, Mei?" Hong Kong opened the door and raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not Mei," Iceland stated plainly.

"I can, like, see you're not," Hong Kong said. Now, Iceland was a head taller than her, much to her discontent. Needless to say, South Korea looked even taller. The two almost towered over her. She had to look up at her companions.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Breast detection~"

Hong Kong gasped when a pair of hands suddenly grabbed her breasts and squeezed them.

"Wow! It's a C-cup!" South Korea exclaimed. Iceland dropped his jaw. Hong Kong scowled and kicked the Korean right in the stomach. Yong Soo flew backwards and landed at the end of the corridor with a whimper.

"Fuck you, Im Yong Soo!" Hong Kong yelled.

"Just checking da-ze…" South Korea crawled back up in defeat and tittered.

"Go to hell!" Hong Kong snarled and noticed that Iceland was, too, peeking at her breasts.

"Ice?"

Iceland looked back at Hong Kong and blushed immensely.

"Geez, you two are, like, both perverts!" Hong Kong covered her breasts protectively and glared at the two boys.

"I'm not!" Iceland's face got redder.

"Just admit they're awesome da-ze!" South Korea laughed and patted Iceland's back. Iceland punched him in the arm. South Korea pinched him back. They started teasing and fighting each other.

"Guys, what do you, like, want?" Hong Kong growled, interrupting their skirmish. "You didn't, like, just come to see my breasts, huh?"

"No!" Iceland yelped.

"I did da-ze!" South Korea admitted.

"Right, you can go home now," Hong Kong said. "I have, like, so much to deal with after this."

"He's lying," Iceland said and stepped on South Korea's foot. The boy let out a cry. "We're here to ask if you wanna hang out or something."

"Hang out?"

"Yea, you said you wanted to hang out da-ze!" South Korea said. "Back in the conference room."

"Now?" Hong Kong stared in disbelief at the other two. "In this condition?"

"I see nothing wrong with that," Iceland said.

"I seriously don't want to walk out to the street like this."

"You look gorgeous da-ze! No worries!"

"Cut it out," Hong Kong sighed. "I'm tired."

"A drink might help," Iceland suggested.

"We don't get to hang out often da-ze," South Korea said. "After two weeks, we'll get so busy!"

Iceland nodded. Hong Kong saw their point. Other than occasional gatherings, the only times they could ever hang out together were during world meetings or important summits. That was one reason why he would even bother to come in the first place.

"Right," Hong Kong said. "Just give me a moment. I'll, like, get my wallet and stuff. Wait at the lobby, okay?"

"Cool," Iceland said and left with the hyperactive Korean.

They eventually followed Yong Soo's suggestion and went to a bar. Hong Kong was starting to think this entire genderbending ordeal wasn't so bad after all. She actually got free drinks after the bartender whistled and winked at her.

"Hot chicks get unlimited supply of free drinks!"

"That's so not fair," Iceland said.

"Wanna, like, swap places with me?" Hong Kong smirked, taking a big swig of her cocktail.

"No, thanks," Iceland muttered.

"So, what should we call you now da-ze?" South Korea nudged her.

"How about Leona?"

"Thought you would go with Orchid or something." Iceland giggled. His face started to turn crimson.

"Or Bauhinia!" Yong Soo teased. Hong Kong smacked him. He laughed more and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Even better, Victoria!" Iceland laughed.

"Stop it, you two!" Hong Kong glowered at them. Both guzzled down their beer and laughed.

"It's about time we tease you back," Iceland said.

"Revenge da-ze!" South Korea snickered.

The two boys laughed but their faces were soon met with a splash of water. They gasped and blinked at each other. Both were drenched from head to chest. Hong Kong smiled victoriously and waved the empty glasses in the air.

"Why you!" Iceland frowned and splashed Hong Kong with his own drink. The girl ducked and chuckled.

"No one messes with my handsome face da-ze!" South Korea joined in and soon, the three were attacking one another.

After ten broken glasses and more wasted drinks, the three intoxicated teens got kicked out of the bar. They laughed and swayed in the street. South Korea danced around street lamps and performed a Gangnam style around a pole. The other two laughed and took pictures of him.

"This is, like, going straight to Facebook," Hong Kong said, typing on her phone gleefully.

Iceland was singing in his own native language. His friends understood none of his words and thought that he was summoning evil spirits from the underworld. Hong Kong tossed a firecracker into the alleyway and it exploded. Sparks shot up and burnt the wall of an apartment building. The dweller switched on the light and dashed out to the balcony. He yelled some profanities. They all burst into laughter and ran away.

They got back to Hong Kong's hotel room (she had picked a room especially far away from China and with excellent Feng Shui too) because Iceland's room was right next to Norway's and South Korea's was near Japan's. They absolutely did not need to receive any complaints the next day. The three decided to continue with some video games. They couldn't play properly because they were all pretty inebriated. All they ever did were punching random buttons on the controllers and laughing whenever some characters (even their own ones) got shot.

At some point, South Korea played his K-pop music aloud. Iceland passed around his favourite licorice but Hong Kong tossed it away, claiming it tasted awful. Iceland scowled and hurled a pillow at her. She hurled it back but it hit South Korea instead. Soon, they were waging a pillow war, trying to take one another down on the mattress.

They ended up panting and lying next to one another on the king-sized bed. They stared at the ceiling and the floating feathers.

"I don't, like, wanna sleep yet," Hong Kong said. It had been a while since she had so much fun. She thought about all the administrative work that piled up in her office and the endless all-nighters she had to pull after she returned home. The more she thought of her busy, monotonous life as a city state, the more she didn't want the night to end. The other two probably thought the same. They were both nations with great responsibilities. The only time they could allow themselves a break was downright precious, even though they were immortal.

"You know…we haven't done that in a while da-ze," South Korea muttered.

"You're right," Iceland echoed. Normally, he wouldn't be the one initiating it. But hell was he drunk.

There was a code between nations. They all knew romance was condemned and relationships were never long-lasting. One could make a friend overnight. Anyone could turn into an enemy soon after. However, at the end of the day, they all had needs to be satiated. They would resort to one another and hang out with those they felt like to stay with. These common interests could range from economic ties and political diplomacy to sex. They called these "partners with benefits".

"Pent up, huh?" Hong Kong laughed. "Thought you, like, had a harem, Yong Soo."

"I was making that up da-ze." South Korea giggled. "Just to make you two jealous!"

"Well, you failed miserably," Iceland said.

"What doesn't he, like, fail in?" Hong Kong teased.

"Like pleasuring you two?" South Korea snickered. He rolled over to the other two and sat up on bed.

"You really wanna do it, huh?" Iceland smirked.

"Why not?" South Korea shrugged. "We had fun last time!"

"But Leon, I mean, Leona is-"

"I'm fine," Hong Kong said with a sly grin. "To be honest, I've, like, always wondered what it feels like to do this as a girl."

"Cool! Last time you topped, it's our turn now da-ze!"

"Oh, who says a girl can't top?" Hong Kong smiled smugly and took off her T-shirt. The other two stared speechlessly at her voluptuous top.

They exchanged a glance and chuckled.

"We'll see."

 **oOo**

Hong Kong was greeted with a migraine the next morning. She sat up but decided that she couldn't take it. The hangover was too much. She slumped back down on the mattress. Iceland woke up and noticed that she was rubbing her temples.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yea, just exhausted," she mumbled.

South Korea bounced up and yelled "morning" to his two partners.

"She isn't feeling well," Iceland said.

"Oh, then we shall serve you breakfast in bed da-ze!" South Korea giggled.

"Good idea," Iceland said. He slid out of bed and gathered his clothes on the ground. "Better take a shower first. I'll come back in twenty minutes."

"Yea, I'm cool with it," South Korea said, picking up his own dress shirt and pants. "You rest a little da-ze?"

"Just go and, like, get your things done fast." Hong Kong gestured for the two to leave. After they left, she went into the bathroom and took a long, hot bath. Her head stopped throbbing afterwards. She climbed out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel. She dressed herself in another over-sized T-shirt and changed into a pair of sandals. It took her ten minutes to dry her hair. When everything was done, she climbed back into her bed and rested. She was glad they didn't have a world meeting that day. She could sleep for the whole day.

Iceland and South Korea came back after an hour. She had just finished another nap.

"What took you guys so long?" she complained.

"Oh, we got downstairs to get some food from the buffet section," Iceland said. They were holding a number of lunch boxes and plates.

"This hotel's food is delicious da-ze!" South Korea said.

"We're in England," Hong Kong reminded.

"I know, but their all-day breakfast is fine," Iceland said with a smile.

"How's your headache?" South Korea asked.

"It's much better now."

Hong Kong leapt out of bed and strode towards the table. She sat down on a chair. The other two joined her and they started eating.

For the next couple of days, the three of them attended meetings together and hung out as usual. People had gotten over Hong Kong's genderbending incident. After all, it was a well-known fact that England sucked at magic and they had long lost counts of the accidents triggered by his spells. Those meetings were as tedious and chaotic as ever. The three teenagers would usually sneak out. Once, they got discovered by their older brothers and received a good hour of scolding. Iceland would pretend to be listening to Norway but was in fact daydreaming in his Puffinland. Hong Kong was obviously not listening to China. She never bothered with his lectures to begin with. She would keep nodding her head as if she understood his point and plan out what firecrackers to throw into England's backyard. South Korea undoubtedly was never one to be lectured. He would whine and argue back and then claim China's non-existent breasts until the older nation had to give up talking sense into him and flee the scene before he got harassed again.

The week passed quickly. They went sight-seeing and photo-taking while they were free. They drank at night (in a different bar, of course). They got into trouble several times. South Korea got a fine for speed-driving. They nearly got arrested after spraying graffiti on some walls and vandalising the local bins.

Soon, it was time for Hong Kong to turn back into a boy. She was so pleased with it. She wouldn't deny that having sex as a girl was a rather unique and enjoyable experience.

"But I, like, want my dick back," she said.

The other two stared at her in shock. They were always amazed by how blatantly she talked. Obviously, genderbending did nothing to the personality.

"I'll miss your breasts da-ze," South Korea whined and attempted to grope her. She delivered another infamous Kung Fu kick and sent him flying to the wall.

Iceland stifled a laugh.

"You know," Iceland mumbled, "you…er…"

Hong Kong glanced at him and cocked her brows.

Iceland frowned, blushed and then turned away.

"I what?"

"Nothing."

"Say it."

She pinched him. He scooted away and grunted.

"Look pretty good like that…" he trailed off.

She blinked.

"So, like, you mean I didn't look good before?"

"That's not what I mean!" Iceland pouted.

She laughed.

"Hong Kong as a boy is still fabulous da-ze!" South Korea butted in and hugged her. "But it's easier to hug you when you're so tiny and soft!"

"I'm not tiny," she yelled and smacked him upside the head.

"Yes, you are," Iceland had to agree. She looked adorable nonetheless. A petite body but an extremely strong mind.

Hong Kong glimpsed the clock and prayed for the light to appear.

Yet, minutes passed and hours came. Nothing happened.

"What the hell?" she growled after waiting for six hours. The two boys had gotten tired after watching a Disney marathon and fell asleep on the table.

Hong Kong stormed out of her hotel room and headed straight to England's. She banged on the door hard. When she received no response, she kicked open the door.

"ARTHUR!" she bellowed, fists ready to collide with his face.

England walked out of the bathroom in panic. His face paled when he saw the damaged door lying on the ground.

"What…why did you…bloody wanker! You just blasted my door!"

"Great to see you," Hong Kong said and walked up to England. "Explain why I, like, still haven't turned back yet."

"What?" England scanned the girl from head to toe. His brows furrowed.

"That's weird," England said. "It's way past the time. The spell should have worn off."

"Exactly," Hong Kong said. "Then, why am I, like, still a freaking chick?"

"I don't know…"

Hong Kong glared at the man and raised her fist. "You, like, want me to ask teacher to come, don't you?"

"Wait!" England gasped. "I'll check, okay? No need to get mad, my dear."

He asked her to take a seat on the couch and went to the shelf. He grabbed a couple of his spell books and started looking through them. Hong Kong stamped her foot impatiently. After an hour or two, England snapped his fingers. Hong Kong had dozed off on the couch. She woke up and beamed.

"You, like, found the way to fix me?"

"No…" England frowned, still holding the spell book. He stared at Hong Kong solemnly.

"What?" she asked.

"Um…" A slight blush appeared on England's face as he cleared his throat. "It's better for you to…er…sit down first."

"What's going on?"

She had prepared for the worst. Either she would never turn back into a boy or something awful had to be done to reverse the spell. She sighed and sat back down calmly. There was no use lashing out at England. It wouldn't make things better. She might as well accept the cruel fate.

"I want to ask you," England said and fidgeted with the book. "Have you…er…I know you're old enough to do those things but-"

"Just ask," Hong Kong urged and crossed her arms.

"Have you engaged in any sexual activities recently?"

Hong Kong gawked at the blond. One of her eyes twitched.

"For the past few days," England added.

"What… Why would you, like, have to know!" Hong Kong stood up, her cheeks burning.

Even if he had been her previous guardian, it gave him no right to poke his nose into her private life.

"Because this might explain why you can't turn back into a boy!" England said and shook her shoulder. "Tell me, did you have sex with someone?"

"Yes, so?" Hong Kong grunted.

"Oh…" England gulped and slammed his book shut.

"What's going on? Tell me! What does having sex, like, have to do with the spell?"

"It says on the book that the only case where you can't turn back into a boy is because you're-"

"What?"

England sighed. He really didn't want to say it. He didn't know how she would react. And he absolutely didn't want to face this uncanny truth either.

"You're pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

For a long moment, Hong Kong just stood there, blinking at England with a completely blank face. The temperature in the room plummeted. England cocked his two bushy brows. He took a cautious step forward, not expecting the girl to leap back reflexively.

"Woah, d-don't do anything reckless," England said, fearing that the other might blow up the entire hotel room out of shock. "Calm down."

"I'm, like, calm enough," Hong Kong said, extremely composed to say the least. She ignored the frantic beating of her heart and slowly stepped back out of the room.

"Hong Kong-"

"You're kidding me, right?" She frowned, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You're, like, pulling my leg."

"I'm not," England said seriously. "Now tell me who it was."

"What?"

"Well, the least you can do is to tell me who you had sex with," England said. "I'm your guardian too."

"Drop dead," Hong Kong grunted.

"You know, things are going to get pretty complicated. You can't turn back into a boy unless you-"

"Can I, like, get rid of it?" Hong Kong blurted out. She didn't know why she would say that without the slightest hesitation. It was a downright brutal request. She was trembling. Her heart was racing. Her skin burnt. Even her vision started to get blurred. Her mind drifted off to a haze.

"What?" England gasped, staring at her in astonishment. "You want to get rid of the baby?"

"Is that…like a possible way to…you know," Hong Kong stuttered, not sure of her stance anymore. She glanced down at her flat tummy. Seriously? Something was growing inside her? Why would that even happen! It made no sense! "Wait…just…let me…like clear my head first…"

"Leon- I mean, Leona, I'll see what I can do to help," England said, walking up to her. She only scooted away from him until she was out of the room and her back hit the wall.

"No, don't, just…let me think for a moment," Hong Kong said.

"Who is the father?" England asked again, perturbed.

"I'll, like, see ya later, bye!" Hong Kong yelped and ran out of the floor.

"Hong!" England shouted after her. She disappeared around the corner.

She ran upstairs and bumped into China. He glanced at her in perplexity and caught her in time before she tripped.

"Hong? What're you doing?" China asked.

Hong Kong averted her gaze and mumbled something.

"What're you saying?" China shook her. "Is everything okay? Aiyah! Why are you still a girl?"

"Sorry, I think I, like, needa think quietly for a moment," she muttered and pushed China aside. She continued to run upstairs.

"Hong!" China shouted after her. He frowned and growled under his breath, "Damn it, opium bastard. You're gonna pay for this aru!"

He rolled up his sleeves and stomped downstairs, heading straight towards England's room.

Hong Kong stood outside her room. She froze when she heard laughter and chatters. She opened the door. The two boys stopped laughing and turned to her. They paused their video game and put down their controllers. South Korea waved at her with a wide grin. Iceland smiled.

"Hi! Where did ya go?" South Korea asked. "We're waiting for you to have dinner!"

"Did something happen?" Iceland asked, noticing that his other companion was panting and sweating with a frown.

"Hey! How come you're still a chick?" South Korea stood up. Iceland followed. The two stared at her curiously.

"Did you go to England?" Iceland asked. "Why hasn't the spell worn off?"

"You're acting weird da-ze!" South Korea waved his hands in front of her. "What's the matter?"

"Should we go down and have dinner together?" Iceland asked and showed them his watch. "It's almost eight."

"What's with that grumpy face?" South Korea poked her cheeks. She growled and shoved him hard. South Korea fell on the floor with an aching butt. Iceland gasped.

"Out," Hong Kong mumbled. "Please get out of my room."

"That hurts!" South Korea sat up and glared at Hong Kong. "What's that for da-ze?"

"Like, leave, now." Hong Kong opened the door. "Both of you."

"What's happened?" Iceland frowned. "Why are you so-"

"Pissed!" South Korea grunted and stood back up. He dusted his shirt and crossed his arms. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Did we do something wrong?" Iceland asked nervously.

"No, just leave," Hong Kong said. "I, like, wanna be alone tonight."

"Fine! You're not the only one with a temper da-ze!" South Korea grumbled and stomped out of the room. "Let's go, Ice. Obviously someone isn't grateful for our company at all!"

The Korean boy grabbed Iceland's wrist and dragged him out of the room. The two boys walked down the hallway together.

"I don't get it," Iceland said. "Why is she so angry at us?"

South Korea shrugged, still holding the other boy's hand.

"Whatever," he said. "Her mood is always unpredictable."

Iceland brooded over the words. True it wasn't always easy to comprehend Hong Kong's thoughts. Even as a boy, he had always been rather reticent and fluctuating. He could either stay mute for the entire day or talk incessantly but all that poured out of his mouth were sarcastic remarks. When he was silent, there were many possibilities. Iceland had learnt over the years that Hong Kong's quietness could indicate he was unamused, stressed, depressed, miserable or furious.

"I wonder what we've done," Iceland said. "Did we piss her off by accident?"

"I don't think so," South Korea said. "She was pretty fine before she went out."

"So something happened then," Iceland sighed. "Why wouldn't she tell us?"

"Who knows?" South Korea pouted. "I'm tired of her getting violent all the time da-ze! I mean, we're all best buddies! Why is it that I always get hit!"

"Well, you deserve it for groping others," Iceland said.

"I don't just grope anyone, you know."

Iceland stared at his friend inquisitively. For once, Yong Soo wasn't bouncing and fooling around. His smile was gone. He had an awfully solemn look on his face.

"I thought Leon preferred talking to you more," he piped up.

Iceland frowned and shook his head.

"Not really," he replied. "We skype frequently but all we talk about is silly stuff. He never told me much about himself to be honest. I thought you know him better. Well, you two are kinda related, right?"

That question put South Korea in deep thought. They reached the cafeteria and took two empty seats. Iceland caught a glimpse of his family over the corner. Denmark spotted him and hailed to him loudly. Iceland rolled his eyes and made a grimace. Norway stared at him sternly, but decided not to interrupt his date. Sweden was asking Finland to feed him something. Iceland sighed inwardly and tried to ignore his peculiar family.

They went out and grabbed some plates. They filled them with food and snacks. Iceland got himself a glass of soda. South Korea went for some wine. They settled down and ate their buffet dinner.

"Right," South Korea said as he took a large bite of the cheese pizza. "We used to live together as kids, but that was like a century ago. We weren't really that close, if you ask me. We were all under Yao's care. I suppose he talked a lot more then. We sometimes argued and fought for the last piece of meat bun on the plate."

"Who got the bun in the end?" Iceland chuckled.

"Leon." South Korea pouted and propped his chin in his palm contemplatively. "Old man said older kids should take care of the younger ones. So not fair. Leon was younger than me. So Yao always asked me to give him food, toys and other stuff."

Iceland thought about the times Norway always pampered him. He might be an overprotective and nagging brother, but he couldn't deny that he had always taken care of him painstakingly, leaving all the possible goods to him.

"He smiled a lot. We played together. Those were the times when Kiku, Mei, Cheng and others were still home da-ze. What a beautiful memory!" Yong Soo giggled and took a sip of his wine. "And then, everyone left. One by one. We were still pretty small at that time. I remember seeing England take him away. We were all there on the port. Old man tried not to break down. Leon was crying and kicking and shouting. They dragged him onto the ship and I didn't see him for decades. Kiku left. He took Mei with him. He annexed my land and forced me to live with him as well. Then, a lot of things happened. We all got separated and took different paths."

Iceland nodded silently and peeked at his family. He remembered those horrendous times when Denmark and Sweden were practically walloping each other to death every day. The family broke apart when Sweden decided that he had had enough. They had an awful fight which rendered both severely injured. Denmark was yelling and thrashing about like a feral animal. Iceland had never seen him so intimidating and deranged before. There was blood everywhere. Broken glasses. Ripped family portraits. His brother was trying hard to hold Denmark back. Finland got accidentally struck by Denmark. Sweden went haywire. Everyone was shrieking and bellowing at one another. Iceland cowered in one corner with his pet. He was six or seven at that point, but was old enough to comprehend what was going on in this warped family. That night, Sweden and Finland disappeared into the snow for good. The house smelled of iron and tears. Iceland could never wipe out the image of his brother holding the wounded Dane close to him, humming an old folk song while sobbing.

"Arthur took him away by force. Kiku broke him the way he broke me. Yao got him back but limited his freedom because he was afraid of losing him again. When he was back with us, he wasn't the same Leon I used to know," South Korea went on. "It took us years to make him smile again da-ze! All he ever talked about after he returned to the family were economy, finance, business, trades, stocks…well, simply everything about money!"

"He does have an infatuation with money…" Iceland muttered.

"That's ridiculous! Money isn't everything!"

"Well, I suppose he depends on it like you depend on kimchi," Iceland said.

"Still makes no sense to me," South Korea said. "I like kimchi, but I like other stuff too."

"Breasts, for example."

"No!" South Korea whined. "I'm not always that perverted, okay? You know me."

"Maybe." Iceland shrugged.

"You were so quiet before too! But you're getting so much better," South Korea said. "And Leon…he's still so…stubborn! I wish he could open up more da-ze!"

"Maybe there's something he wants to hide from us," Iceland mused. "We can't force someone to do something he doesn't want."

"But we're best friends…I mean, am I the only one who thinks we are?" South Korea frowned.

Iceland put down his fork and glanced at the other boy.

"No," Iceland said. "We are."

He didn't know if Hong Kong thought the same, but a giant, goofy grin was already visible on South Korea's face.

"Let's check up on her tomorrow da-ze! She can't just slam the door on us!"

"Sure."

Iceland looked up at his brother. Norway stood at their table with his arms crossed. He glared down at the two teenagers.

"What's it now, Lukas?" Iceland grunted.

"I hope you two aren't up to some mischief," Norway said. "I don't need you to break any more laws here, lil' bro."

"Cut him some slack, Norge!" Denmark laughed and patted Norway's back. "They're teens. They're supposed to be young and wild and oh, have you forgotten our glorious, crazy teensy days?"

Norway pinched the Dane in the arm, successfully shushing him. He turned back to Iceland and South Korea.

"And I'm glad Hong Kong isn't here. I don't need to know my brother is involved in another explosion in the town."

"S-Stop it, Lukas!" Iceland blushed and argued, "What we do when we hang out doesn't concern you at all!"

"I'm just saying, pick your companions wisely," Norway said and walked away. "The bad ones tend to get you into trouble a lot."

"S-Shut up!" Iceland shouted.

"Come on, we're heading back," Norway growled and dragged the whining Dane out of the cafeteria.

"Your bro seems to have an issue with us da-ze!" South Korea giggled.

"Don't mind him," Iceland sighed. "He's like that. He can't do anything."

 **oOo**

When Hong Kong woke up the next morning, she dashed into the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

"Shit," she cussed. "So, this isn't a dream after all."

She banged her head on the table.

"Damn it."

England's words lingered in her head. She turned on the tap and splashed her face with lots of cold water. She looked back at her reflection, her bangs dripping wet. There were dark circles around her eyes. She sighed.

A knock startled her. She scurried out of the bathroom and answered the door. To her annoyance, it was Iceland and South Korea. She tried to slam the door on them but apparently, they had foreseen that. Iceland held the door open with his hand while South Korea stuck out his left foot. They raised their brows at her.

"Oh come on, you can't be, like, bothering someone this early in the morning," Hong Kong croaked. She reluctantly let the two boys in.

"It's eleven, my dear." South Korea laughed and pranced into the room. He bounced onto her bed. She growled.

"Morning, Leona." Iceland smiled and held up a plastic bag. "We brought you some breakfast."

"Figure you would sleep in da-ze!" South Korea rolled on her bed and giggled. "We're so considerate!"

"Uh, you don't, like, really have to do that," Hong Kong said. She took the bag and put it on the table. Iceland took a random seat on the couch.

"Are you feeling better?" Iceland asked.

"What? I'm fine," Hong Kong mumbled.

"No, you're not!" South Korea yelped. "You were so rude yesterday for no particular reason!"

"Can you tell us what's going on?" Iceland said. "Why are you still a girl?"

Hong Kong took a deep breath and sat down on the chair. She crossed her legs and sighed.

"And I suppose you guys, like, won't leave me alone until I tell the truth, eh?"

"We're just trying to help," Iceland said.

"Isn't that what friends are for!" South Korea yelled.

Hong Kong twitched at the word "friends". How could it slip out of South Korea's mouth so easily? She peeked at Iceland, who surprisingly was nodding.

"I just hope you guys, like, won't freak out," she said nonchalantly.

"Go on," South Korea urged, kicking his legs in the air. "We're listening da-ze!"

"Okay," Hong Kong said. "I'm pregnant."

South Korea stopped kicking his legs and gawked at Hong Kong. Iceland stared jaw-dropped at her. Nobody moved. For five minutes, the room was drop dead silent.

Hong Kong looked away from her two friends and unpacked the plastic bag. She took out the lunch boxes and opened one of them. She snapped a pair of wooden chopsticks into half and started eating the fried noodles.

The two boys exchanged a dubious glance. Eventually, South Korea broke the silence.

"W-Wait…what did you just say da-ze?"

"You heard me," Hong Kong said, basically gobbling up the noodles. She didn't even care how unmannerly she looked at the moment. She was so damn hungry. The other two could stay stunned for another hour or so.

"You're…pregnant?!" Iceland gasped. He stood up abruptly and shuddered. "You're joking, right?"

"Nah, Arthur confirmed it last night," Hong Kong said. "That's why I can't, like, turn back into a boy for the time being."

"Holy shit!" South Korea exclaimed. "You mean you're having a baby?"

"Im Yong Soo, if you don't know what 'pregnant' means, you can, like, look up the dictionary," Hong Kong said. She grabbed a pocket dictionary from the table and tossed it at him.

"This…This is impossible," Iceland stammered. "I thought…"

"We're nations da-ze!" South Korea said. "We aren't…supposed to have children…I don't know. I mean…aren't we all infertile or something?"

"Does that mean female countries like Hungary and Belarus are all…fertile?" Iceland gulped.

"Yea, I, like, realise that now," Hong Kong echoed.

"Gosh!" South Korea dashed towards the table and squatted down before Hong Kong. "You're serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Hong Kong stared at him grimly. Iceland walked towards the table and frowned.

"But…how?"

Hong Kong sighed. She decided that both her companions weren't so bright after all.

"Emil, you know how sex and reproduction work, right?" She smirked. "You have a penis museum at your place."

"S-Shut up!" His cheeks turned beet red. "Of course I know how reproduction works! But…But how did you-"

"Get knocked up?" Hong Kong laughed. "Oh please, you forgot we had sex a week ago?"

"Oh that night…" South Korea scratched his head.

"Probably." The girl shrugged and moved on to the next lunch box. She grabbed a bun and munched on it.

"So…you're going to…" Iceland trailed off.

"I'll ask Arthur later if I can, like, get rid of it," Hong Kong said.

"What?" The other two widened their eyes.

"An abortion or something. Then I can, like, turn back into a boy?"

"Isn't that something dangerous to do?" Iceland said.

"Exactly! You could die da-ze!"

"Stop being so dramatic," Hong Kong said and stuffed his mouth with a bun. "There, I'll be alright."

"No, we can't just let you do this on your own," Iceland said. "We're all responsible."

"Yea! Responsibilities originated in me da-ze!" South Korea yelped. "We should've used condoms that night!"

Hong Kong rolled her eyes.

"See, that's the reason why I don't, like, wanna tell you guys at all."

"Hold on a second," South Korea held up his hand, "if you're pregnant…that means you're having a baby and which leads to the ultimate question-"

South Korea and Iceland both glimpsed each other before turning back to Hong Kong.

"Whose baby is it?" the two boys asked simultaneously.

Hong Kong didn't even look them in the eyes. She opened a can of coke and started drinking.

"I," she paused and licked her lips, "don't know."

The three of them were quiet for a moment. In all honesty, she had no idea who the father was. They both came in her that night. It was a mistake. She didn't realise the chance of getting knocked up as a girl would be that high. They never needed any protected sex when they were all guys. It was so much more convenient. None of them would have gotten pregnant at all.

"How am I, like, supposed to know?" she said after noticing their puzzled expressions. "You both…well…" she trailed off with a faint blush. "Shit. This is so messed up."

"I don't think you should...do anything dangerous," Iceland said. "What if…it kills you?"

"I agree." South Korea nodded.

"What? You mean I should keep it?" Hong Kong frowned. "But I, like, don't even wanna be a girl anymore!"

"But…have you even asked if it's possible to abort the baby?"

"No." The girl finished her drink and stood up. "I'm going to find Arthur now."

"We're going with you da-ze!"

They found England in the lounge room. He had a plaster on his forehead and lots of band-aids on his arms. He sat on the couch reading a newspaper. When the three walked up to him, he lifted his chin.

"Wow, I'm guessing, like, teacher did a number on you last night?" Hong Kong smirked.

England growled and crumpled his newspaper. He stood up.

"Hong, where have you been? Yao's gone berserk," England said, rubbing the lump on his head.

"You didn't tell him, did you?"

"No," England said. "Why would I want to make him slay me? He's looking for you. You have to face the music sooner or later."

"This is, like, all your fault," Hong Kong said. "You've got to fix me."

"Like I said, Hong, I can't turn you back into a boy now because you're…" England paused. He stared at the two other nations behind Hong Kong. "Wait, why are you two…Hong, don't tell me it's one of them?"

Hong Kong looked over at her two partners. Iceland remained stoic. South Korea had his trademark cherubic grin.

She nodded.

England facepalmed and fell on the couch.

"Now tell me, which one of you impregnated my so- I mean- daughter?"

"We don't know da-ze!" The two teenage boys shrugged.

England scowled.

"Look, I, like, need your help to get rid of this thing in my belly," Hong Kong said. She inched closer to England and pointed to her tummy. "Please, Dad?" She smirked, knowing just the right magic word to flatter the older nation.

"I can't," England said glumly and shook his head. "I can't do that…It won't do anything to help you turn back into a boy. You have to…you have to give birth before the spell wears itself off. Also, an abortion may mortally harm your body. I am not taking that risk."

Hong Kong's face paled. She stumbled back.

"But…there has to be another way, right?" Iceland asked.

England glared at him. He had never been too fond of that boy even after Cod Wars and the financial crisis a few years back. Needless to say, South Korea got on his nerves all the time. He had heard enough tales of him from China and Japan.

"No," England said firmly. "I'm afraid not. I'm really sorry, Hong. I'm still trying to look up more information regarding genderbending. I suggest you stay here at my place for a while. I need to make sure that nothing will go wrong with your health."

"No, I wanna, like, turn back into a boy now!" Hong Kong shouted, her face boiling with irritation. "You must, like, help me turn back normal!"

"Hong, I told you it's impossible. You're now pregnant. You have to-"

"Oh come on!" Hong Kong shook England's shoulders. "Please! I can't stay like this! I needa, like, go back home soon. My boss will, like, freak out!"

"Hong!" England growled and held the agitated girl. "Listen, you reap what you sow. All three of you played a part in this. You have to take responsibilities for your own action. I thought I taught you better than this. You've decided to do something impetuous, then you need to face the consequences."

"Consequences?" Hong Kong scowled. "Damn it! You were, like, the one who turned me into a girl in the first place!"

"Yes, I admit that's my fault. But you had sex with these two guys. You should've known you might get pregnant!"

"No," Hong Kong said bluntly. "This is outrageous!"

The other two nations exchanged a look and tugged her sleeves.

"Le-"

"Shut up," Hong Kong silenced the other two and glared back at England. For once, she was genuinely frightened. She didn't want to be pregnant or give birth. She was supposed to be a boy, not a girl!

"Shut the hell up…" she mumbled, her hands shaking. She glanced down at the ground. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"We'll…find a solution," Iceland reassured.

"Yea, we'll help da-ze!"

"I don't even, like, know which one of you is the father!" She flopped down on the couch and groaned. She covered her eyes with hands and shook her head. "Gosh, kill me now."

"Does it really matter?" South Korea said.

They all gaped at him.

"Is that really what concerns you?" he asked and sat down next to the girl. "Who the father is."

"No…I mean, that's, like, one of the problems…I don't know…I'm so confused right now," Hong Kong grumbled.

"I don't care how you judge us," Iceland said to England. "But Yong Soo and I won't leave things as they are. We want you to help us and ensure that she is alright."

"Yes da-ze!" South Korea nodded. "She'll be fine, right?"

England looked from one boy to another. He sighed.

"You'll be fine, Hong," he said. "I promise you, nothing will go wrong. I'm going to watch over you."

"So…I just have to, like, give birth and then the spell will wear off?"

England nodded.

"Cool."

Hong Kong finally calmed down and rubbed her eyes.

"But," England added, "I think you have to break the news to Yao."

Hong Kong bit her lip.

"And you too," England turned to Iceland, "I will need to inform your family."

Iceland gulped.

"Well, shit is getting real da-ze."

* * *

 **A/N: I haven't planned the remaining plot yet, so how it turns out also kind of depends on your opinions. I know this chapter gives rise to lots of questions, like what they are going to do, how their families will react and who the kid's father is. It'd be nice if anyone can offer some advice :)**


End file.
